


To Break A Pact

by Ace_sama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_sama/pseuds/Ace_sama
Summary: Part One: Albus was supervising a trip to Hogsmeade when he's suddenly whisked away to Numengard. For the first time since that summer long ago, Albus is face to face with Gellert and he isn't sure his heart could handle anymore heartbreak.Part Two: Gellert didn't think the pendent would work in bringing Albus to him, but he had to try. If he didn't get the pact back, he knew the world will force Albus to fight him and Gellert didn't know if he could do it.





	1. Part One: Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like Grindeldore is on the rage now since the second Fantastic Beasts came out. I’m sure part of the ship! Anyway, I made a little something that turned out to be a lot longer than planned but I’m extremely happy with it. Don’t be cruel, it’s my first time writing this ship. 
> 
> There are two parts to this and the first one is in Albus’s POV while the second part will be in Gellert’s.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Wizarding World, just this little piece. : )
> 
> Don’t copy to another site

Albus grinned at the children rushing by him. The third years were always the most excited for the trips to Hogsmeade, especially their first one.

He watched as the third years of every house ran around with their group of friends, their eyes bright and shining with wonder as they took in the different shops, fingers pointing at the more popular ones such as Zonko’s Joke Shop, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks. The fourth years and above walked at a more eased passed, automatically knowing the routes that would take them to their favorite places. Yet each and every one of them had a happy spark in their eye.

He loved seeing the simple pleasures of youth. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he enjoyed teaching the children as much as he did.

Albus had volunteered as a supervisor for this first trip to watch his students take a breath of fresh air, how each of them cast the weight that was school off their shoulders, however briefly, to have fun with their friends. It was a sight to behold, but Albus had to admit to that not being his only reason for attending as a supervisor.

It appears he has depleted a large amount of his stash of sweets and he had to do what he could to fix that problem.

Not that he told that to anyone, Minerva would have words with him if she were to find out. To this day, Albus was impressed by how far one of his old students have come since he had been the Transfiguration professor. She was certainly a force to be reckon with.

Which is why he made no mention about how he would take a side trip into Honeydukes while watching the children. He felt that they were more than able to watch themselves for the few minutes he would be occupied.

Shifting his eyes around, he strolled with some of the other students as they walked towards the candy shop. Albus got there first and opened the door before holding it to allow the students to enter. They cheerfully thanked him and went inside, Albus following after them.

It was no secret to the students that Albus had a sweet tooth. None of them paid him mind after first glancing at him, more focused on their own choices as what to purchase. Albus grabbed a bag that allowed people to buy an assortment of goods and went straight to his favorite; grabbing the small shovel, he scooped the candies into his bag.

Pleased, he was tying up the bag when something drew his attention from the corner of his eye. The display he was at was right in front of the window, giving him a good view of the alley before him. He didn’t notice anything strange that particularly stood out. Students were walking along, talking and laughing as was expected of them from the trip.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he turned his head back down but allowed his eyes to roam over the alley some more, keeping his hands busy as if having trouble tying the candy bag string.

Albus had almost given up completely and would’ve began his walk to the counter to make his purchase when he saw something, a glimmer of silver burst subtly from one of the corner alleys. His frown deepened and lifted his head, knowing that he had not imagined it. He could barely see the entrance into the alley that was across from him and it was strange that no one else seemed to notice it. It was probably a student trying to be funny, but either way, Albus would have to put a stop to it.

With no small disappointment, Albus placed his sweet bag on the display and hurried outside. Hopefully it would still be there when he got back and could purchase it then. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket where his wand rested but made no move to take it out. The last thing he needed was for students to see him walking the streets with his wand drawn. The gossip would be instant and impossible to stop.

Then there would be the ones that would want to go with him. No it was better if no one noticed that he was investigating something.

He walked normally to the entrance of the alley and turned in like it was an everyday thing, walking further inside. He stopped and turned his head to make sure no one was following him, he took out his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. At least this way, no one would notice him if they happen to glance inside the alley.

Albus scanned the area, trying to find anything that could’ve given off the silver light but couldn’t find anything obvious. There was no one inside, if it had been a spell done by a student, they were long gone by now. But Albus was nothing if not thorough, taking his time to walk along the alley this way and then that way, his wand loose but held in front of him.

Towards the middle of the alley, he saw a flash of silver again and turned his head. His gaze met the object in question and his breath stuttered to a halt.

It was a necklace pendent that held the shape of a symbol that is known all across the world by this point, three objects merged to form one sign. Albus would recognize it anywhere but what the bloody hell was it doing there?!

Albus cast several spells on it to make sure it was harmless, the results were good, telling him that it was a simple pendent.

A pendent that was the chosen symbol of his lover long past.

Finding it suddenly extremely hard to swallow the lump in his throat, Albus reached out to pluck the pendent from the wall, not wanting any one to see that someone had left such a thing this close to the school. As soon as his fingers clasped the pendent, he realized his mistake, but it was too late.

He felt the familiar tug as the port key vanished, taking Albus along with it and leaving behind an empty alley in Hogsmeade.

The next second, Albus gasped as he landed hard on his feet, barely able to keep himself from stumbling. He quickly dropped the pendent and raised his wand in defense as he glanced around to gather his bearing.

He was in a large room that was occupied with luxurious office furniture, but one wall was replaced completely by a window, showing Albus a glorious view of a mountainside. The place he was in sat on the top of one of the mountains, given the height, and he was able to view the scenery at equal level.

Albus had no idea where he was physically, but he had a pretty good idea what the place was.

Automatically, he tried to apparate back to Hogsmeade, but there must have been wards against it. Or it might be specific to not allow him to apparate out, Albus considered, trying to think of how he was going to get out of this.

He was mostly shocked by this occurring in the first place, it was one of the last things he would think would happen, being summoned to Nurmengard by a port key. Then again, this could be a ploy to get the blood pact from him, luckily he didn’t carry it on his person but kept it under lock and key…and a bunch of spells to keep it safe until he found a way to break it.

Not that he had been strongly trying to break it up til now.

Albus tried to get out through simply using the door, but that held wards as well. He tried other, more violent methods, but to no success. He gritted his teeth when his latest spell failed to cause an effect in the walls but left a mess of the furniture.

Grindelwald was always better at putting up wards than him breaking them, Albus thought with frustrated bitterness. 

He eventually admitted defeat and sat against the large office desk, folding his arms across his chest, his wand held firmly in his hand. He didn’t want to know what was going on back in Hogsmeade, the headmaster was going to be cross with him and Minerva was probably going to have a few choice words with him as well.

“Damnit Grindelwald.” Albus sighed in frustration. He was not some toy that was to be summoned when and wherever the younger wizard wanted him to!

He didn’t have to wait too long, he knew the moment Grindelwald arrived in the castle. One moment it was calm, then abruptly the air was filled with a sort of electricity that raised the hairs on Albus’s arms and neck and his blood sang as if reaching out for something beyond the door.

The force made Albus shudder and jerk to a stand, fear coming in full force along with the longing from the pact. It has been decades since he’s last seen Grindelwald, not since…that terrible night. And yet, to the blood pact that mattered not, his blood and soul was reaching out for the other vessel it was hosted in and it made Albus feel like he was on fire.

Albus felt Grindelwald getting closer and closer, the magic in the air thickening to a point that it was almost smothering him.

He fought against it and pointed his wand at the door where a man he hadn’t seen in two decades walked through a moment later.

Seeing him again was like a sledge hammer to his heart, it ached upon seeing the man he had loved those summers ago. Albus knew what he looked like from pictures in the paper, but they were a candle lite flame to the glorious sun of the real thing. Gone was the delicate, beautiful features he held as a teenager, but that didn’t make him any less gorgeous for the man he grew into.

“Albus…” Grindelwald whispered and Albus was able to suppress the shiver that tried to make its way up his spine. The blonde paused inside the entrance when he spotted the wand trained on him.

“Let me leave, Grindelwald.” Albus demanded, attempting to crush whatever he was feeling at seeing his former lover again. That was easier said than done.

Grindelwald raised both his hands and closed the door softly behind him with his foot. It clicked shut and he took a step forward. Albus tilted his wand at him in warning.

“Come Albus, you and I both know you wouldn’t attack someone unarmed.” He said taking another step.

“It wouldn’t be an attack if its self-defense.” Albus countered, not dropping his wand as Grindelwald continued to take slow steps towards him one at a time.

“Self-defense? _Mein_ _liebling_ , what do you think I could possibly do to you without a wand?” Grindelwald questioned. He was a few yards away now.

Albus flinched at the nickname, his wand hand twitching slightly but it remained trained on the man in front of him. “There are ways to hurt someone without magic. I will hex you if you don’t stay where you are.”

“Will you?” Grindelwald questioned, pausing in his stride and shifted his hands from in front of him to be clasped behind him. He regarded Albus with those mismatching eyes and Albus met it with his own blue gaze. They were at an impasse for a few seconds before Grindelwald grinned confidently. “No you won’t.”

Albus sighed, breaking eye contact first, he dipped his wand down but it remained within easy distance to cast a spell if needed. “Why am I here Grindelwald? What could possibly be the reason you have forced me here?”

Grindelwald’s face gained a confused frown and instead of answering his questions, he asked one himself. “Why are you calling me by my last name?”

“Because that’s who you are isn’t it? The great and powerful dark lord Grindelwald.” Albus replied, not being able to completely hide the traces of bitterness in his tone.

“Never to you.” Grindelwald protested, appearing about to take another step but Albus sent him a look that caused him to let out a frustrated huff. “To you, I’ll always be Gell—”

“The boy I loved who went by that name is dead.” Albus interrupted harshly, not caring about the flash in Grindelwald’s eyes at that. “You are nothing—”

“That’s a lie!” Grindelwald yelled, his eyes flashing in rage.

He surged forward and before Albus got the chance to lift his wand, Grindelwald was there in front of him, slapping the wand out of his hand and pressed himself against Albus, forcing him against the desk. Albus felt his wrists yanked apart and held in a fierce grip to the desk, their bodies close and their breath mingling.

Albus stared into Grindelwald’s furious eyes while trying to ignore the fast paced beating of his heart. The pact within his blood singing at the touch.

“Let me go.” Albus ordered him calmly.

“Not if you’re going to continue to tell me such a ridiculous lie!” Grindelwald counter fiercely, glaring at Albus.

“Is it?” Albus whispered softly, not breaking Grindelwald glare this time. “When the alternative would be to acknowledge that the person I love is the most wanted criminal in the wizarding world? A person who had a part in my sister’s death?”

Grindelwald jerked as if slapped, staring at him with wide eyes that instantly lost all their anger and filled with regret instead. Albus turned away from the sight, not wanting to see it. He shifted away a couple yards and Grindelwald allowed him to, his hands falling limply to his sides. They stood in silence for a while but it was broken by Grindelwald.

“If there was any action I could take back…” he started but trailed off. Albus wasn’t facing him, but he could hear the tremor in Grindelwald’s voice, it made him want to turn around and bring him into his arms, but Albus held back. “It would be her death.”

Albus shook his head, refusing to turn around. “It’s too late for that now. Her death will be on both of our consciousness forever.”

“It’s what also took you away from me.” He heard Grindelwald continue soft enough that he wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it at all.

“She made me open my eyes a lot sooner I think.” Albus informed him, turning his head to find Grindelwald watching him. “The result would have been the same in the end.”

“You believe you would have always left me and our dream?” Grindelwald asked though it sounded more like a statement. A sad acknowledging one.

“Maybe.” Albus replied simply.

It was hard being here, being so close yet feeling as if they were standing on opposite points of the world. They might as well have been for how crushed Albus was feeling from being in Grindelwald’s presence.

He watched Grindelwald go through his thoughts. Albus was tempted to try to take a peak but Grindelwald would know if he tried and he had powerful shields up anyway that would probably be near impossible to break through for any one. Besides, there was more pressing matters.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Albus said, gaining Grindelwald’s attention. “Why am I here?”

“You possess our pact.” Grindelwald stated almost causally, but Albus knew him better than that. He still shifted from one foot to the other once when he was nervous. “I would like it back.”

“Why?” Albus asked him, already having an idea. “So I can’t stop you?”

Grindelwald had turned his head away when he had shifted but Albus’s reply had his head whip back towards him, mismatched eyes flashing.

“So you wouldn’t be _forced_ to have to try!”

Albus frowned. “What are you—”

“ _Liebling_ ,” Grindelwald breathe out with a sigh and started towards him. Albus allowed the movement without protest and Grindelwald stopped in front of him, cupping his cheek with one hand. His thumb slowly stroking Albus’s cheekbone. “We all know that you are the only one who can come close to defeating me. The ministry will do what they can to convince you to fight me, but the pact gives you the excuse to say no. You can remain apart from this, you don’t have to fight the one you love.”

Albus opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Grindelwald slid his hand that was cupping his face down and pressed his finger to his lips.

“I cannot hear you tell me you don’t love me.” Grindelwald whispered with a sad smile. “Even I have limits of what I can bear.”

Albus stared at Grindelwald, looking for any signs of deceit, but couldn’t find any. As much and as hard he tried, he couldn’t and he knew he wouldn’t. Grindelwald had never lied to him and it made his heart gain another crack in it. He knew Grindelwald was right, he was right and Albus had a hard time acknowledging it.

Because it meant the one thing that Albus had spent the past twenty years trying to bury remained one of his most ultimate truths.

Albus reached up and grabbed Gellert’s hand. He felt him stiffen but didn’t tried to pull away when Albus removed his hand from his mouth. He kept the hand in his hold and pressed it to his chest.

“I’ll never say I don’t love you.” Albus informed him matter of fact. “I cannot.”

“ _Und ich zu dir,_ _mein herz_ _._ ” Gellert replied and Albus’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. He wondered if Gellert felt it because a tiny smirk formed on his lips. It made his whole face glow and the air around them seemed to warm around Albus.

“I will not give the pact to you.” Albus said reluctantly ruining the small moment of peace they had in a long time.

Gellert shook his head but didn’t protest. Instead he took a step closer, invading Albus’s space and took his free hand to clasp his neck.

“Is there nothing I can say?” Gellert question and Albus shook his head. “Then will you do me a favor?”

This time Albus nodded, feeling Gellert’s cool breath on his lips and the heat of his body pressed against his.

“My name, won’t you say it for me? Not my last one, mind you.” Gellert finished with a smirk but Albus knew that he was nervous about him denying. It was a simple enough request that he wasn’t going to refuse.

Albus let out a deep breath through his nose and pressed his forehead to Gellert’s, closing his eyes.

“ _Mein drache_ , Gellert.” He whispered, his German a little rusty from disuse.

He heard a sharp intake of air and suddenly both of Gellert’s hands were grabbing his face. He opened his eyes in time for their lips to meet to which caused his eyes to fall shut again. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the kiss, the pact between them causing their blood to erupt in flames and sing in harmony as their heart beat as one in separate bodies.

Albus grabbed hold of Gellert’s waist and pulled him in closer. Gellert pushed towards him and Albus ended up having to back up until his legs hit the desk forcing them to stop. Still neither of them broke contact and when Gellert opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Albus’s bottom lip, he opened and allowed him in.

Albus hadn’t felt this alive since they had been together back as teenagers in that summer long ago. He found it as easy to surrender to Gellert as he had then, a part of him was scared about how it was too easy. But then Gellert bit on his bottom lip gently and all thoughts flew out the window.

Albus didn’t know how long they kissed, it was an intense and passionate moment that he hadn’t wanted to end but it did. They both needed to breathe eventually and pulled back together. Not far and still in each other’s arms.

“Please _mein herz_ ,” Gellert entreated again softly, breathless, against his lips. “Don’t force yourself to have to fight me.”

“Will you stop if I agree to?” Albus whisper back just as out of breath, reality settling back in abruptly and painfully. He already knew the answer, but he had to try.  

When all that he got in reply was silence, Albus sighed and drew away from Gellert. He felt Gellert’s grip tighten for a second, as if to force him to stay but then it went slack, allowing Albus to move away.

He suddenly felt cold.

“Then we have nothing else to talk about. Send me back.” Albus said firmly, trying to ignore the spikes jabbing into his heart at his own words. When it looked like Gellert would argue, he softened his voice. “Gellert, please.”

Albus visibly saw Gellert’s resolve melt, his eyes shining with unspoken words but he nodded and turned his back to him. He made his way to behind the desk and took another pendent out.

“This will take you back to where the port key took you from. All you have to do is give it a squeeze. It’ll work once.” Gellert informed him and held the pendent out. When Albus took it, his heart felt like it was about to break for what felt like the thousandth time when he saw that it was in the shape of a phoenix.

He glanced up and met Gellert’s eyes for what will probably be the last time before they were facing each other in battle. Albus couldn’t help the sting he started to feel in his eyes. He took a couple steps back and waved his hand. His wand flying from wherever it had landed when Gellert slapped it away and went in his hand.

“Goodbye, Gellert.” Albus said with a final tone. It looked like Gellert had opened his mouth to say something, but Albus had squeezed the pendent and was pulled away before the words were heard.

*** 

Albus had been right about one thing. The headmaster and Minerva had a few choice words with him when he got back.

He had arrived in the same spot he left, the alley deserted and most of the town as well. Apparently, Minerva had had to come and gather the students back to school when it became obvious that Albus was missing. Of course, the headmaster and staff had been worried, but he had been able to make up excuses to get him scolded but nothing that revealed where he truly had been.

The biggest disappointment was finding out that his bag of treats had been gone upon his arrival and he couldn’t get more.

Albus suspected Minerva knew more than she let on, but that didn’t surprise him. She was one of his most brilliant former students and current friend. However, after he had left the headmaster’s office she didn’t say anything more to him to which he was grateful. The last thing he wanted was to be drilled further, he could not allow anyone to find out about his little unplanned trip to Nurmengard.

Over the next few months, Albus went back to teaching and that remained his focus. His students were most important to him and the rest of the world fell away.

However, it could never be completely gone. Papers were always being printed, the written word displaying Gellert’s latest schemes and talk among the staff and students seemed endless.

Albus knew Gellert was doing terrible things yet he didn’t make a move towards breaking the pact.

It was Newt that eventually got him to start.

Good, humble Newt. _Pure_ , Newt. Albus believed that he’s never met someone so good-hearted in his life other than…his sister.

Almost seven months after Albus had his ‘trip,’ Newt had sent him an owl. Asking him how his task went on trying to break the pact and offered his help if he believed any of his creatures could help, granted that it wouldn’t harm them.

The letter sent a wave of guilt over Albus, one that he couldn’t easily ignore. He wouldn’t be able to, in good conscience, continue his life in Hogwarts knowing Newt faithfully thought he was doing everything in his power to break the pact.

The waves of conflicting emotions raged within him for a couple weeks before he made his decision.

He wrote to Newt, requesting his and his briefcase’s presence at Hogwarts.

As Albus watched the owl taking his letter fly out from the owlery tower, he felt another crack form in his heart. He wondered how much more it would take before finally breaking.

***

A month later Newt arrived to Hogwarts where he stayed as a guess and worked days within his own quarters that were purposely next to Albus’s and evenings and nights with Albus on trying to break the pact.

It had been hard to tell Newt that Albus had made little to no progress in all the time that had passed since his former student gave him the pact. Much to his surprise, Newt accepted he statement with a simple nod and asked him if he could look at it.

Together they worked and days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Things would slow down at times since neither of them could completely devote their time to breaking the pact. Albus was first and foremost a professor and Newt was a magizoologist and sometimes had to take trips that would range from days to weeks.

Plus there was the lovely Tina Goldstein Newt would occasionally visit. Newt had told Albus everything about her and he could tell by the way Newt looked and talked about her that he was completely gone for her.

Albus could admit a little bit of jealously but was more overwhelmingly happy for his favorite former student.

“I hope I’ll be privileged enough to be able to attend the wedding.” Albus told him once after Newt had recently come back from a visit and had spent over an hour talking about her.

The Hufflepuff blushed a deep red and turned the other way, immediately changing the subject.

Albus allowed the change with a small hidden smirk.

But the time for research came to an end and experimentation began. They tried multiple things with no effect. Granted, Albus didn’t think they would and felt no harm in trying them, but that too soon came to an end.

Newt had been able to acquire basilisk venom. How, Albus wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but his former student seem to believe that it was their best shot. Though Albus could tell that Newt was worried about the possible side effects of the venom and of breaking the pact.

It appeared both of them had known that their previous efforts weren’t fully committed too. Albus wondered what changed but didn’t question it.

This time, they went over all and any possibilities of what could happen and one Friday evening, after classes were dismissed, Newt was with Albus in his office holding the vial of venom.

Albus loved his office, it was a decent size to not be too big but not cluttered either. It also had a lovely view through the large window. One that Albus was currently gazing out of as he leaned against the corner of his desk, the blood pact twirling slowly between his fingers in front of him.

For the first time in a long time, Albus was nervous.

“Dumbledore are you sure you want to do this?” Newt asked softly from behind him. Albus could hear him shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his hands clasped firmly in front of him. “You could both die from this.”

“Well then, that would certainly take care of the problem wouldn’t it?” Albus replied, trying to sound confident and cheerful but wasn’t sure if it came across that way. He turned his head towards him. “Its fine Newt, the pact has to be broken for me to fight Grindelwald.”

Newt wouldn’t meet his eyes, he hardly did, his hands wriggled together. “That doesn’t mean you should have to.”

The breath in his throat caught and Albus couldn’t breathe at the words.

_“You can remain apart from this, you don’t have to fight the one you love.”…_

_“Don’t force yourself to have to fight me.”_

A plea, spoken many months ago yet Albus remembered it as if they were just spoken to him minutes before.

Newt was watching him, probably curious from the silence, and it was he who could no longer meet his eyes. His grip on the pact vial loosened enough to almost drop but he tightened his grip in time. He stared at the pact in his hand and thought about what he was about to do.

It was the right thing, he knew that much but at what cost? No one’s ever broken a blood pact before, they were too rare and precious for the thought to be considered. He would easily be able to give his life for something he thought needed to be done, but could he do it if it meant Gellert might go into the afterlife with him?

He didn’t want to give himself enough time to change his mind.

Turning completely, Albus held his free hand out to Newt silently asking for the venom. Newt’s expression flashed with hesitation, to which warmed Albus’s abused heart, but it turned grim but determined. Stepping forward to meet him, Newt carefully dropped the dangerous vial into his hand before taking a step back. Albus clasped it firmly then let go of both vials, using his magic to levitate them next to each other in the air.

“Just in case something were to happen…can you place a shield around me?” Albus grinned attempting for light humor. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess of the office if it could be helped.”

Newt huffed out a frustrated sigh, Albus knew that Newt knew what he was trying to do, but thankfully took out his wand and did as he asked.

Albus inspected the shield bubble that circled around him a couple yards each way and then turned his full attention to the hovering vials. Using his magic he uncapped the venom vial, and prepared to pour it over the pact. Sparing one last glance to Newt who watched with fearful and caring eyes, Albus turned back and had the venom pour over the pact.

Instantly, Albus felt like he was surrounded by fiendfyre, coursing through his body and entire being. Hunching forward, Albus screamed though unaware of it as he clenched his fists to his chest. He’s been under the cruciatus curse, but this was far worst. It was like something was melting like acid inside of him but also like whatever it was decided to put up a fight. He wasn’t aware of Newt’s own screaming, trying to get his attention, nor the tears that were streaming down his face. A war raged within his body, he wasn’t aware of the burst of magic that exploded from him, causing the shield around him to shudder and almost break.

He was only aware of the pain.

After the blast of magic the pain slowly began to simmer down until it was a dull ache then nothing. It was almost too much for Albus, he felt as if there was a void within his being and he didn’t know what to think about it.

“Dumbledore?” Newt’s shaky voice brought him back to reality.

Albus glanced up panting, not having realized that he had fallen and was currently on his knees, a smothering layer of magic in the air.

Newt was kneeling a few feet away, having gotten rid of the bubble once Albus had stopped moving after the magic burst, staring at him with a focus Albus had never seen before in his former student.

“It’s done?” Albus gasped in question with a raspy voice, his throat feeling sore.

Newt nodded slowly. “The pact exploded when your magic did. I guess it was fighting the venom before succumbing to it.” He cocked his head to the side, his gaze roaming over Albus. “Are you alright?”

“I feel…empty. Why do I feel so hollow?” Albus question still slightly out of breath, his hand clenched in a fist against his chest, his heart pounding underneath.

Newt gave him a sympathetic look. “I would think it’s how everyone feels without a pact. You destroy the path where your souls linked and occupied both your bodies. I don’t think anyone could come back from this feeling whole.”

“I didn’t realize how…lonely it is.” Albus told him finishing the last word softly and almost to himself. “I spent most of my life with the pact.”

“And now it’s gone.” Newt whispered and Albus had to hold back a flinch.

He let his hands drop to his lap and took in the office he was in. Everything was exactly the same as it was, not a sweet out of place, yet everything was different. Albus had done it, he broke the pact between him and Gellert, meaning there was nothing stopping him from going after him.

It felt far more damaging than Albus thought his heart could handle.

“Yes,” Albus sighed trying to convey a calmer exterior than his mental thoughts. He stared at Newt until he met his eyes and held out his hand to him. “Now, will you help me?”

Newt’s gaze went to Albus’s hand and stared at it for a few seconds. When Albus thought he wouldn’t take it, Newt clasped his hand firmly in his own and lifted his head to Albus, eyes filled with determination.

“Together then.” Newt said and Albus grinned sadly at that.

“Together.” He confirmed.

As Albus walked out of the office with Newt, he tried not to think about the pile of fragments that rested in his chest where his heart used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part one is done! What did you think about it?! Lol, hopefully it wasn’t too bad, but be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed reading it! I love hearing from my readers!  
> Don’t forget! Part two will be Gellert’s POV!  
> Liebling = darling, love, etc  
> Mein herz = my heart  
> Und ich zu dir = And I to you  
> Mein drache = my dragon


	2. Part Two: Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second his feet touched the carpet of Nurmengard, Gellert was assaulted by a wave of powerful magic, calling out to him, ensnarling his soul as it pressed him to come closer. 
> 
> He knew instantly what had happened and hurried towards his office. Right when he got to the door, he hesitated, tracing his fingers along the door as he thought about the man on the other side of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Reply:   
> AlbusGellertAlways - I have to say, the first line in your comment made me burst out laughing because that's exactly the kind of response I had hoped to get. Thank you! I'm glad you like the way I wrote this. Yeah, I'm sure Newt is probably the closest person Albus had to help him through it. 
> 
> Candyphoenix - Tears?! Oh my! I certainly didn't expect that! But such a lovely reaction to my writing makes me happy! Thank you! 
> 
> Linn - Thank YOU for such a lovely comment! I desperately want them to have at least one meeting before the duel to see how they would react to each other in the movies--this fic being my interpretation of it :) And yes, they still love each other so it hurts! Yes, you can do a translation. Be sure to give credit though! Thank you! 
> 
> Vega - Yes, this fandom is quite angst, isn't it?

Gellert hadn’t truly believed that the pendent would work. There was such a small chance it working the way it was planned, that he had almost changed his mind about a dozen times. But the pendent would only work from Albus’s touch, Gellert made sure of it, and that was what made him decide to go through with it. He had one of his younger and easily impressionable followers go to Hogsmeade under the guise of a traveler and dropped the pendent off.

Gellert didn’t know much about the little town outside Albus’s school, but he had enough followers who were former students that were able to tell him about it, particularly about the little sweet shop called Honeydukes. Gellert knew that if there was one place Albus would always visit, it would be a shop that catered to his sweet tooth. Gellert had told the boy to drop the pendent off in view of the shop, careful to avoid giving too much information. It wouldn’t do well for other’s to know about his plan, all of his followers thought Gellert felt nothing but contempt and maybe even hatred towards the other wizard.

There was not one that knew that it was indeed the opposite.

Gellert had kept an eye out for his former lover, hoping against hope that he would be able to draw the older wizard out but it never happened. At least, Gellert knew that he was safe from Albus coming after him out of duty, the blood pact kept safely with him always in his breast pocket.

Right over his heart.

That changed after Paris.

He discovered the pact gone not ten minutes from leaving the city, it caused him to make quite a scene within his chambers, destroying furniture with his bare hands out of frustration and panic. Once he had calmed down, he realized that the little creature that had climbed over him at the rally must have taken it which meant that little interfering Scamander had it.

That was when the seed was planted to make the pendent because who else would that little annoyance give the pact to but Albus?

They all wanted to use Albus against him. In return, he’ll try with all his might to not allow that to happen.

It would break both of them.

So he went through his plan and waited. He couldn’t be sure when Albus would find the pendent, but Gellert could be patient when he needed to be, though it was harder when Albus was involved.

It took three months for the pendent to activate.

Gellert hadn’t been at Nurmengard when the pendent released its magic, he wasn’t even aware of it until he apparated back to the castle, a mishap on his part.

The second his feet touched the carpet of Nurmengard, he was assaulted by a wave of powerful magic, calling out to him, ensnarling his soul as it pressed him to come closer.

He knew instantly what had happened and hurried towards his office. Right when he got to the door, he hesitated, tracing his fingers along the door as he thought about the man on the other side of it.

This would be the first in a long time the two of them had been face to face. Could he stand to be near Albus without allowing the pact to overwhelm him? It was already pulsing throughout his body, urging him increasingly to go through the door, but Gellert forced caution. Summoning Albus wasn’t to see him, though it would hopefully be a fruitful benefit.

He had more important things to worry about. 

Knowing he couldn’t go in armed since Albus would use that as an excuse to hex him, one the pact would allow since it wouldn’t cause any real damage, he cast the Elder wand from his sleeve. It went to his chambers where no one would find it and Gellert took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

He took hold of the door knob, turning it slowly, he opened the door and walked inside.

The sight in the room half surprise and half didn’t surprise him.

In a rather destroyed office, Albus in all his righteous fury stood with his wand pointed at Gellert.

“Albus…” Gellert whispered not being able to stop himself. Gone was the young handsome but slightly awkward teenager that Gellert spent a summer with but instead stood a strong, confident man that Gellert would recognize anyway just from the blazing blue eyes that stared him down.

Albus was the only one Gellert would consider his equal back then, and this meeting proved to him that it hadn’t changed one bit.

In was like a punch in his gut, seeing him. The pact hummed in his blood, wanting him to go closer but Gellert made no move from the entrance. One should be cautious when someone had a wand pointed at them after all.

 “Let me leave, Grindelwald.” Albus demanded, his wand hand twitching but remaining firm in his grasp. That was the only tell Gellert got that he was effected at seeing him as well.

But Gellert mentally twitched at the use of his last name. Albus had never used it since the day they met.

Trying to appear defenseless, which they both knew he never was, Gellert raised both his hands and stepped away from the door, using his heel to close softly behind him. It clicked shut and he took a step forward but Albus tilted his wand at him.

“Come Albus, you and I both know you wouldn’t attack someone unarmed.” He said lightly, taking another step. Part of him was curious to see what Albus would do, he always did like teasing him in a game of chicken when they were young. Gellert won more often than not. 

“It wouldn’t be an attack if its self-defense.” Albus countered dryly, not dropping his wand as Gellert continued to increase his game and purposely took slow steps towards him one at a time.

“Self-defense? _Mein_ _liebling_ , what do you think I could possibly do to you without a wand?” Gellert questioned, the old nickname falling from his lips as easily as they had the first time he spoken them to the elder. He had to admit he was surprised that Albus was letting him close this much distance. He was a few yards away now.

He saw Albus’s slight flinch at the old nickname and Gellert felt a tinge of regret at causing the reaction but brushed it aside. It was what Gellert called Albus; why would that suddenly change? Albus’s hand had also twitched but was able to keep the wand pinned on his form.

“There are ways to hurt someone without magic. I will hex you if you don’t stay where you are.” Albus informed him firmly with no hint of a bluff.

The tone made Gellert pause.

“Will you?” Gellert questioned and shifted his hands from in front of him to be clasped behind him. He looked at Albus, who matched his gaze with his own, for any hint of a lie but Albus was always the better at keeping his emotions behind a mask. They stood, Gellert observing any movement or twitch Albus did, while the elder watched him for any nefarious movements. Gellert couldn’t be sure if he meant it or not, but with their history… He grinned after a few moments and spoke confidently. “No you won’t.”

Gellert knew he won this old game of chicken when Albus sighed, breaking eye contact first. The elder dipped his wand down but Gellert noticed that it remained within easy distance to cast a spell if needed. “Why am I here Grindelwald? What could possibly be the reason you have forced me here?”

At hearing his last name again upon the lips of his former lover, Gellert frowned in confusion. What was Albus up to? “Why are you calling me by my last name?”

 “Because that’s who you are isn’t it? The great and powerful dark lord Grindelwald.” Albus replied almost sarcastically but Gellert was sure he heard bitterness in the undertones. That slight hint was what kept Gellert from flinching at the question.

“Never to you.” Gellert protested hurriedly. How could Albus think that he would be anything else to him? What was going on in his mind? Gellert attempted to take a step towards Albus, but received a scowl that made him stop in place. Frustrated and more than a little confused and hurt, Gellert let out a burst of air from his mouth. “To you, I’ll always be Gell—”

“The boy I loved who went by that name is dead.” Albus interrupted harshly no hint anymore but pure stated fact. Those blazing blues flashing with contempt. “You are nothing—”

“That’s a lie!” Gellert cried out, his own anger fueling his tone and surging through his body. Impossible! How dare Albus say such a thing to him!

He surged forward, moving fast enough that Gellert was there in front of him within a second. He forced the wand out of Albus’s hand and pressed himself against Albus, pushing him against the desk. Gellert took Albus’s wrist in his own hands, ripping them apart and pulled them back so that they were held behind Albus’s back on the desk. Their bodies close and their breath mingling.

Gellert glared at Albus, ignoring the pact that sang through his blood at being this close to the person who held the other end. Albus stared down at him calmly, his eyes not flinching nor quivering with any emotion.

“Let me go.” Albus ordered him with no emotion as if the pact had no effect on him.

“Not if you’re going to continue to tell me such a ridiculous lie!” Gellert counter fiercely. The way Albus was acting was more than a little off putting, he was almost afraid to let Albus go because he honestly didn’t know what Albus was thinking at the moment.

Gellert didn’t think he had been this blind-sided this years. 

“Is it?” Albus whispered softly, continuing to gaze at him with those infuriating calm eyes. “When the alternative would be to acknowledge that the person I love is the most wanted criminal in the wizarding world? A person who had a part in my sister’s death?”

Gellert couldn’t stop the flinch that jerked his entire body, his grip on Albus’s wrists loosening though they remained in his hold. The movement caused Gellert to create a gap between them and Albus took advance by turning away from him, shifting to move away. Gellert wanted badly to stop his movements but his regret overshadowed the reflex. He let his arms fall limply to his sides and Albus moved away from him, stopping at the corner of his desk. 

There was a tense silence between them, one that Gellert didn’t know how to break. The mention of Albus’s sister brought up painful memories that he would rather not revisit again. But at least he understood what was going through Albus’s head and why he was acting as he did.

Gellert hated seeing Albus turned away from him, but he knew that the elder wasn’t going to break the silence. Gellert didn’t want to either, but this time, he’ll relent.

 “If there was any action I could take back…” he started but trailed off because he noticed the unsteadiness of his voice. Albus wasn’t facing him, but he could tell that he was listening by the slightest tilt of his head towards him. It gave Gellert the ability to continue, damn the tremor in his voice, Albus needed to hear this! “It would be her death.”

Albus shook his head, but he didn’t turn around. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest while letting out a sigh through his nose. “It’s too late for that now. Her death will be on both of our consciousness forever.”

“It’s what also took you away from me.” He couldn’t help but replied. It came out as a whisper, not completely sure if he had meant for Albus to hear the words or not.

Albus did. 

“She made me open my eyes a lot sooner I think.” Albus informed him, finally turning his head back to Gellert. “The result would have been the same in the end.”

“You believe you would have always left me and our dream?” Gellert asked not wanting to hear the answer. He knew what it would be. He, probably better than anyone, knew Albus’s heart and maybe, just maybe, Albus’s statement was right.

“Maybe.” Albus replied simply and Gellert felt his heart crack.

Oh how much the truth hurt. Gellert didn’t want to acknowledge Albus’s words but he couldn’t stop his mind from doing so and it hurt. They had been perfect together that summer long ago. They had shared everything together, definitely more than Gellert had done to anyone before and Albus had taken it all in stride. Matching his wits, cunning, ambitions, and power with his own. And after the pact, for a short period, it had been as if they had been one.

Then that stupid argument with Albus’s brother happened and everything that was light in Gellert’s life became dark.

She was supposed to go with them!

 “You haven’t answered my question.” Albus said slowly, drawing Gellert out of his thoughts. He briefly wondered how long Albus allowed him to ponder. “Why am I here?”

“You possess our pact.” Gellert answered immediately, not yet being able to meet Albus’s eyes. Yes, the whole point in summoning Albus in the first place. They had gotten quite off track from it. “I would like it back.”

“Why?” Albus asked him as if trying to confirm an idea. “So I can’t stop you?”

Gellert’s breath caught in his throat, anger coursing through him again. Of all things, that was what Albus first thought would be the reason? Did he not think anything of his feelings for the elder?

Gellert’s head whipped around and sent Albus a scowled hoping that it’ll convey his thoughts about _that_ idea. “So you wouldn’t be _forced_ to have to try!”

“What are you—”

“ _Liebling_ ,” Gellert breathe out with a sigh, his body slumping as if his energy drained out. Albus looked genuinely puzzled and truly didn’t know why Gellert was trying to get back the pact. He couldn’t remain angry at that, not that he could for long with Albus.

Gellert started towards him and part of him was surprised when Albus allowed it. He stopped directly in front of him and risked more, lifting his hand to cup Albus’s cheek. Again, it was allowed and Gellert felt a tinge of pleasure course through him at the accepted touch.

“We all know that you are the only one who can come close to defeating me. The ministry will do what they can to convince you to fight me, but the pact gives you the excuse to say no. You can remain apart from this, you don’t have to fight the one you love.” Gellert told his former lover but still love, stroking Albus’s cheekbone as he talked.

Albus opened his mouth in what Gellert knew would be a protest and quickly slide his hand from his face to press his index finger against Albus’s lips. Albus stopped and waited for Gellert to continue for which he was grateful for.

“I cannot hear you tell me you don’t love me.” Gellert whispered allowing himself a sad smile to show on his lips. He hated to show any form of weakness, but for Albus…Albus he’ll do it for. “Even I have limits of what I can bear.”

Albus stared at him and Gellert stared right back, refusing to break the eye contact. He knew that Albus was looking for a lie, it would be much easier for him to deny them if he did, but he wouldn’t. Everything Gellert had said was the complete and utter truth. He has never lied to Albus, it would be of unworthy of both of them for him to do such a thing.

Gellert continued to watch as an internal struggle raged behind Albus’s eyes but refused to move or break contact. This was something Albus had to accept, no matter how hard it was.

The truth hurts. 

Eventually, Albus reached up and grabbed Gellert’s hand. Gellert stiffened, not knowing what Albus was going to do but didn’t move away because there the blazing blues were calmer and staring at him with determination. He didn’t protest as Albus removed his hand from his mouth but was surprised when he pressed it against his chest. He could feel Albus’s steady and strong heartbeat underneath his palm.

“I’ll never say I don’t love you.” Albus informed him matter of fact. “I cannot.”

Gellert’s heart skipped a beat, there was no lie in those eyes and a wave of warmth course through his body at the words.

“ _Und ich zu dir,_ _mein herz_ _._ ” Gellert breathed in his native tongue. It was sort of a habit he was never able to get rid of, slipping into it when he was caught off guard.

At his words, Gellert felt the heart underneath his hand stutter and gained a tiny smirk as Albus himself gained a slightly pink tone on his cheeks.

“I will not give the pact to you.” Albus said firmly but his eyes shifted away from his, displaying his reluctance at having officially ruined the moment.

Gellert had to hold in a sigh. After everything they talked about, Albus wasn’t going to give in. Albus knew that people were using him as a tool to someday fight Gellert, the pressure building until he’ll finally give in and broke the pact. Yet armed with this knowledge, Albus refused to give him back the pact.

And Albus was as stubborn as Gellert himself, even more sometimes, when he sets his mind to it. Gellert knew he lost the fight.

He shook his head but didn’t answer right away. Instead, he took a step closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Albus’s body heat wrapped around him and he had to repress a shiver. Taking the hand that wasn’t in Albus’s grasp, he reached up and clasped the elder’s neck.

“Is there nothing I can say?” Gellert tried again, not ready to completely give up. But Albus shook his head immediately, cutting off anymore arguments Gellert had. “Then will you do me a favor?”

If this was going to be the last time they would find peace with each other, he would make the most of it.

This time Albus nodded and Gellert pressed himself closer until he could feel Albus’s breath on his face. The heat of his body hugging him like an old friend.

“My name, won’t you say it for me? Not my last one, mind you.” Gellert requested, trying to lighten the mood a bit but he was sure Albus could tell how nervous he was. He didn’t want to be named ‘Grindelwald’ in Albus’s thoughts. With him, it was always just Gellert, and that’s what he wanted to be when Albus thought of him.

The boy he fell in love with.

Gellert watched, his body stiff as Albus let out a deep breath through his nose but then leaned forward, pressing his forehead to his.

“ _Mein drache_ , Gellert.” Albus whispered lovingly in rough Germen, his eyes closed.

Gellert’s breath cut off as he stared at Albus with wide eyes, for a second not believing what he heard, before throwing himself at him. Albus caught him automatically, his eyes opening for as long as it took for Gellert to grab his head between his hands and using it as leverage to bring their mouths together. When Albus melted into him, leaning into the touch, hands grabbing his waist to pull him closer, Gellert felt the pact sing, his blood catch fire and his heart soar as it pounded in his chest like he knew it was doing in Albus’s. The hearts beating as one. 

Gellert continued to push at Albus, causing the elder to stumble a bit backwards until his legs hit the desk which forced them to stop. Gellert didn’t know how they hadn’t tripped, but his thoughts turned to focus wholly on the man before him and licked his bottom lip for access which was granted to him.

Albus submitted under his touch while also making sure Gellert stayed right where he wanted him and Gellert felt ecstatic for it. It was like they hadn’t been separate all these years but were again teenagers at the height of their passion. He knew that he care for Albus the same way he had those summers ago but debated whether it was the same for Albus.

But that nickname, Gellert hadn’t heard it in a long time and Albus whispering it in such a tone had set him off. Now Gellert knew that Albus felt the same, there was still something between them even if fate had torn them apart and the whole rest of the world had pitted them against one another.

Gellert didn’t know how much time passed but he felt as if there was no more air in his lungs once they were forced to pull from one another. They didn’t go far, their pants lingering in the same space between them, neither of them loosening their grip from the other.

“Please _mein herz_ ,” Gellert pleaded one last time, needing to try after that. It came out breathless, but he thought that the plea sounded better for it. “Don’t force yourself to have to fight me.”

“Will you stop if I agree to?” Albus whisper back just as out of breath, muttering the words against Gellert’s lips. The sensation made Gellert’s spine tingle but the words brought him back to the harsh reality.

He couldn’t stop. Not now. There had been many deaths already all for the greater good. What he was trying to do couldn’t be stopped on a whim, they had both thought better than that and he had fought for greater. He couldn’t stop because he was trying to make the world _better_.

When his replied was silence, Gellert felt more than heard Albus’s sigh and began to move away. Gellert instantly tightened his grip on Albus, not wanting him to go. He wanted him to stay. Like this. Not letting the harsh world come between them again but…

Gellert knew it couldn’t be.

Albus had paused for a second when his grip tightened but Gellert forced himself to relax and the elder moved away, leaving Gellert to feel cold.

“Then we have nothing else to talk about. Send me back.” Albus spoke firmly, but when Gellert turned to him to protest, he continued. “Gellert, please.”

Gellert saw the plea in more than Albus’s statement, there was a pain in his eyes that probably very much reflected the pain in his own. He couldn’t argue with the man, not when both of them were feeling the heartache that they both knew had to happen.

With a nod, he turned around and made his way to the other side of his desk. He knew that he would have to create a way to get Albus back to the village so had created the pendent when he made the first one. Opening the draw it was hidden in, he pulled it gently out and held the pendent towards Albus.

 “This will take you back to where the port key took you from. All you have to do is give it a squeeze. It’ll work once.” Gellert informed him. Albus came around the desk to him and took the pendent, his blue eyes flashing with more regrettable pain as he took in the sight of the phoenix shape.

Albus glanced up from the pendent and met Gellert’s eyes. Gellert had a feeling that this would be the last time they would meet again before coming to face each other in battle. He didn’t need to be a Seer to know this, but it hurt all the same knowing.

Gellert could swear that Albus had a shine in his eyes as he stepped backwards and waved his hand, summoning his wand to his hand without looking away from Gellert. But then again, Gellert could just be imagining it what with the own stinging in his eyes distracting him.

 “Goodbye, Gellert.” Albus said with a final tone.

Gellert opened his mouth but Albus squeezed the pendent the next instant and was gone, leaving Gellert alone in his destroyed office.

“Goodbye, _mein herz._ ” Gellert whispered to the empty room, staring at the spot Albus had previously occupied.

*** 

Knowing that Gellert’s plan had failed, he waited patiently for the end to come. He didn’t pause any of his schemes but in the back of his head there was a lingering thought that constantly check the status of the pact.

It was always there when he checked and he dreaded the day to come when he reached out for it and it wouldn’t be there.

Of course he knew that there was a possibility of both Albus and him dying if Albus succeeded in breaking the pact but that was rumors and myths. Nothing was concrete because there hasn’t been any recording of a blood pact being destroyed. However, considering how rare and powerful they were, most assumed that such a thing could only in the death of the participants.

Gellert continued to wait.

After the first few months, Gellert began to relax and stopped constantly checking the pact. When more months past, he started to think that maybe the reason there was no accounts of a broken blood pact was because it couldn’t be destroy. If that were the case then he wouldn’t have to worry about Albus being forced to come after him. He would be able to do what he wanted and Albus could live knowing that he tried something that was impossible.

But the peace in Gellert’s mind didn’t last.

One night, he was jerked awake, covered in sweat and breathing harshly, by a terrible vision. It was him and Albus dueling, both of them multiple years older than what they were, but Gellert would recognized himself and Albus’s blue eyes anywhere. He didn’t see the end of the duel, but the knowledge that the pact could be broken was more than enough to put Gellert on edge again.

It was Albus’s decision on whether or not to break the pact. It was the factor that was delaying things.

After that night, Gellert went back to his business but not a week later something happened.

Gellert was in his office relaxing on his couch, having finished a long visit to France when what felt like a rip within his very soul seared him.

With a cry, Gellert stumbled to his feet, only to come crashing down on his knees at the pain. His hands clenched and tore at his chest as what felt like fiendfyre course through him wave after wave. He was unaware of his screams, too focused on the pain but no one came. Gellert had placed wards on his office that allowed no one entry unless Gellert explicitly allowed it, along with sound and damage proof barriers.

He was alone in his pain.

With one final anguish scream, his magic erupted around him, exploding around the room. It caused all the furniture to be upturned and tossed this way and that, along with the back window that was used as a wall to shatter on impact.

When it was done and there was no more pain, Gellert stayed on his knees, gasping as he tried to get back his bearings. Once he had calmed down enough, Gellert became aware of the frantic pounding on his office door.

Not wanting to get up, but knowing he wouldn’t be disturbed for no reason, he forced himself to his feet and stumbled to the door. He opened it enough that no one could see the destroy room behind him and saw a panicked Vinda on the other side.

Before he could ask what’s wrong, she spoke.

“It’s Queenie! She collapsed and is screaming as if under attack but nothing’s happening!” Vinda exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with worry.

All of Gellert’s energy returned to him as he came out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him, and hurried after Vinda. She took him to Queenie’s room where others were waiting outside her door nervously.

“Begone,” Gellert told them firmly, not giving them time to reply as he slipped into the room and shut the door on their faces.

The first thing Gellert noticed was how utterly feminine Queenie’s room was and the second was that it was quiet. Vinda had told him she had been screaming but there was only a dreadful silence in the air that unnerved him.

Gellert walked further into the room and spotted Queenie lying on the floor, her eyes closed with tear stains on her cheeks and body motionless.

Immediately, he went to her, kneeling beside her and used his wand to cast multiple spells on her to check for any injuries. When he didn’t find any, he was left confused but she was alive. He cast a spell that lifted her limp body and he moved it onto the couch in her chamber. He moved one of the chairs from the corner of the room and placed it down in front of the couch and sat down.

He was patient and waited for Queenie to wake up. She would be the only one who could explain what had happened. As he waited, his thoughts wandered and went back to what had occurred in his office. Never had he felt such pain, he wondered what could have been the cause of such an attack. His mind ran through different causes out what could’ve happened until he came to the one that should have been his first guess.

Dreading the result, Gellert reached out with his magic to search for something that usually called back to him automatically.

But this time nothing happened.

Despair clouded Gellert’s thoughts, hunching forward as he placed his head in his hands trying to get a grip of himself. No longer being distracted, he felt the sudden void in his being as if a piece of himself had been tore out. He knew it was something that couldn’t be fixed or replaced. His magic was raging liking coils around the room and out through the castle as if searching for something, but it would find nothing. Never again would it find the thing it searched for.

Albus had broken the pact.

Gellert had never realized how empty and alone not sharing one’s soul with another felt.

He _hated_ it.

Queenie stirred on the couch and his attention went back to her.

“Queenie.” Gellert whispered gently pushing down his thoughts about the pact, he needed to focus on Queenie. He waved his wand to shut the curtains, he didn’t know if she would be sensitive to light or sound.

Queenie stirred some more and after a few seconds, her eyes opened. They roamed around but soon landed on Gellert’s form. Gellert was caught by surprise when, upon seeing him, her eyes began to water again and her breathing choked in her throat.

“Queenie. Calm down. You’re alright.” Gellert attempted to soothe her but she only sobbed harder. He took her hand in his and she latched onto it in a startling amount of strength.

He used his free hand to stroke the top of Queenie’s as she continued to sob, unable to speak and Gellert knowing this, waited.

 “Y-you.” Queenie started to choke out, her voice raspy from her earlier screams, but Gellert hushed her.

“No need to rush. You’re safe here.” Gellert told her.

Queenie shook her head fiercely and lifted her eyes to his and there was nothing but pain filled compassion in those young eyes.

“You were in so much pain!” Queenie gasped, her hold on his hand tightening more.

Realization dawned on Gellert. He knew that Queenie was a natural Legilimens, not being able to help what she naturally saw and took into her own mind. His attack much have broken down some of his mentally barriers and, as a result, Queenie felt everything he did.

“Queenie, I’m sorry.” Gellert apologized truthfully. If it had been terrible for him to go through, he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like for the young woman. “Please know that you shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

“What was it? Are you alright?” Queenie asked no longer crying. She struggled to sit up and Gellert helped her, they sat facing one another. Her gaze went over him multiple times as if trying to find injury.

“I—” Gellert cut himself off, not knowing how to answer. No one knew about the pact, at least not on Gellert’s side. He didn’t want to tell anyone about it either not that it mattered much anymore.

But Queenie was watching him with such concern and compassion and had to go through what Gellert did. Gellert decided she needed some form of answer.

“I lost something.” Gellert told her softly.

“You lost some _one_.” Queenie countered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Gellert gained a sad smirk at that. “Yes, you could say that. They broke something that we had and it’s impossible to fix. I’m sorry you had to feel the destruction of it.”

Queenie observed him and Gellert allowed it. If there was anyone that would come anywhere close to how he was feeling at the moment, it would be her. She leaned forward and took both of his hands in hers.

“Show me?” She requested, her eyes filled with determination.

Gellert thought about telling her no, but…she would understand.

He opened his mind to her and showed her parts of that summer long ago, not any of the inappropriate parts, but enough to give her what she needed, including the creation of the blood pact. He showed her how that summer ended and the meeting those months ago in his office. He showed her not only the memories but the emotions behind them.

By the end of it, where Gellert stopped with the memory of realizing the pact had been destroyed, Queenie had tears silently streaming down her cheeks again.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered in a heartbroken voice.

Gellert switched their hands, holding both of hers in his. “Do not be sorry. We had chosen our paths a long time ago. It was a matter of time.”

“But you still love him, and he you?” It was a question that sounded more like statement.

“Yes.” Gellert confirmed, their voices no louder than a whisper. To his surprise, Queenie removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He stiffened at the touch, he hadn’t been held by anyone with any kindness other than Albus.

But given the circumstances, maybe just this once, he could show some weakness to someone else.

Keeping a tight barrier on his mental wards to control what Queenie sees, he let some of his despair leak through and leaned into her hold.

Queenie tightened her grip and remained a silent comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s part two! I thought I would have a hard time getting this part the same length as part one but the opposite happened and this one is longer than part one! Lol, anyway, hope my readers enjoyed this little two part oneshot. It was a pleasure writing…and a little painful. Be sure to leave me a comment if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Liebling = darling, love, etc  
> Mein herz = my heart  
> Und ich zu dir = And I to you  
> Mein drache = my dragon


End file.
